Bard Tales: Druid's Grove
by Blackstaff
Summary: A young druid ventures through Druid's Grove. He meets a dryad, and out of nowhere, drow attack... cameo by Storm Silverhand Read and review please
1. Daphne

Utkar 20 1364 DR Year of the Wave

**I_ Daphne _I**

It was a quiet night inside of the Druid's Grove that sat nestled outside of the town limits of Shadowdale.

The grove itself was made up of oak trees that surrounded a small clearing. The dark red and brown leaves were falling off branches. Earlier in the day, squirrels gathered the acorns to prepare for the winter season.

Druid's Grove used to be a place where one of the most powerful druidic circles would meet to perform rituals to help strengthen the forests. After the Time of Troubles, the druidic circle disbanded. However, it has been said that Druid's Grove is still a place of power, holding many secrets.

The moon's light in the star filled sky beamed softly over Druid's Grove, helping a young man keep himself awake while he walked through the grove.

The young druid named Sawyer walked around the grove, studying the circle of menhirs that stood tall on the outside of the clearing. The circle of upright standing stones had no special markings on them, but the druid could feel the energy of nature flowing through them.

Sawyer appeared to be a young human male standing about five and a half feet tall with dark red hair. Like most druids, he wore brown hide armor, and a bright green cloak with the head of a white unicorn painting on its back.

As he just about to leave the grove and go back to his room at the Old Skull Inn, the druid's ears began to hear a soft voice coming from behind one of the menhirs. He quietly walked over one of the stones, keeping a hand on the long sword strapped to his belt.

When he was within a few feet of the standing stone where the voice was coming from, he began to hear a song...

_He walks in the grove, watching the trees and the standing stones._

_He walks in the night with his weapon, believing he is all alone._

_But what he doesn't know is Daphne is here too watching his every move._

_If he is here to defile or hurt this grove, he will certainly die._

_I see him now walking towards me; I sense that he is kind and sweet._

_If it is knowledge he seeks, then I am the one who he should meet._

Sawyer looked behind the stone, seeing a tall beautiful woman with olive skin, emerald eyes, and long red hair. She wore a thin green robe and had long fingers. "That was quite a song madam," Sawyer said in a soft voice," but what is this about you being the one I should meet?"

The woman giggled for a second, then shook her head. " Usually when someone hears my song, they talk about how the words die and move don't rhyme," she remarked, then after getting a good look at her, she answered," I am Daphne, a guardian of Druid's Grove who appears each night to defend it against those who would choose to hurt it."

"A guardian of Druid's Grove," Sawyer nodded," are you an elf from the elven courts of Cormanthor?"

Daphne shook her head," I am a dryad of the forest, and as you heard from my song, I have been watching you young druid." She gently kissed his lips.

The druid could feel the warmth of her lips, but he politely broke the kiss. "I always thought dryads were shy creatures, who usually didn't make contact with men."

The dryad giggled softly. "I think I have some nymph or sirine blood in me, but truthfully, I just wanted to see who you were." Daphne began to circle the druid sizing him up. Her eyes looked down at the druid's long sword black leather pommel. "I didn't think druids carried long swords. They are usually seen with mauls, sickles, and maybe a scimitar."

Sawyer looked down at the weapon. "I was raised in Suzail, and many of the boys in the kingdom are taught how to handle a long sword. The weapon you see belonged to my father. He was a Purple Dragon Knight, who died in combat. Some say he was a traitor to the crown, but my mother told me he himself was betrayed by one of his friends."

Sawyer realized Daphne had not answered his question. He looked into the dryad's eyes, and quietly asked again," So why should you be the one I meet if I seek knowledge in this place."

"Because I know a few of the old secrets that lie here. I know the locations of some powerful items that could be helpful in warding off enemies like drow, or Zhentarim."

Just as Sawyer was about to say that he his purpose for coming to Druid's Grove was purely about gaining knowledge, some of the bushes a few feet away from them began to rustle around him. The dryad closed her eyes for a moment, and started chanting some words in another language. The druid knew Daphne's words be Sylvan, the language of the woods. "There are drow in bushes, watching us," she whispered when she opened her eyes," seven of them."

Sawyer nodded, then snapped his fingers twice. The dryad began to wonder what exactly the druid was up to, but before she could ask, a small brownish-black haired animal quickly ran up to Sawyer's side. The animal was small like a bear, but had a long tail. Daphne was frightened at first, until the druid bent down and petted the animal. "This is Erilett, she is a wolverine. If these drow really want to attack us, they'll have her to contend with as well."

As if on cue, seven ebony skinned elves jumped from out of the bushes. They were all dressed in leathers, six of them men, and one woman. They all drew their short swords and ran at the dryad and the druid.

Daphne quickly ran behind the large stone, leaving Sawyer to fight the drow alone. The first drow came forward, swinging his blade recklessly, causing Sawyer to move left and draw his blade.

Erilett quickly leaped up in the air slashing its sharp claws across the drow's stomach. The dark elf bent low and slashed his blade at the wolverine, but the animal rolled left and sent her right claw upward, raking a large gash in the drow's neck.

While Erilett fought with the drow, Sawyer began to channel the energy from the grove, calling forth a large swarm of locusts.

Standing in the back, a young drow male named Dorizzen watched a large cloud formed above the druid's head. He watched the red haired human point his finger forward, and the cloud began to move towards them. "Quickly, the dryad you are looking for is over there," hissed a voice in Dorizzen's ear," unless you would rather fight insects, a human, and a rat."

Looking left, Dorizzen saw the longhaired female drow Razadorla holding her Staff of Passage, and preparing to teleport. His eyes went north, watching the dryad run across the clearing, then stop to watch the battle. His breath was lost for a moment as he watched her, until Raza's fist hit him in the shoulder. The drow male decided to play it smart and grabbed her arm. The two drow vanished in thin air, leaving their friends to deal with the swarm of insects.

Standing on the other side of the grove, Daphne watched Sawyer and Erilett fighting against two of the drow who managed to escape the swarm of insects. The dryad was impressed on how the druid deflected the dark elves attacks, but what really impressed her, was how the wolverine's speed as she moved around the drow she was fighting, rake her sharp claws across the dark elf's thighs. She watched as the drow who were caught up in the swarm of locusts, ran into the forest behind them. "I must to my sacred oak," Daphne whispered in Sylvan.

"Going somewhere are we?" Raza the drow hissed as she came up from behind Daphne and wrapped her arm around the dryad's neck. Raza's free hand came forward, and pressed the tip of her short sword upon the druid's neck. "You're coming with us," she whispered in her ear, then threw the dryad to Dorizzen. She watched as the drow male hesitated to grab the dryad.

Dorizzen saw the annoyed look on Raza's face, and finally grabbed Daphne's arm. "What of the human?" he asked in a nervous tone.

"Fear not cousin, I will quickly rid of him and that mongrel, you make sure you get her back to the fortress," Raza answered, holding both short swords forward. She looked forward, getting a better look at the human. Maybe this will be fun, she thought to herself.

While Sawyer and his animal companion continued to fight the few remaining drow, voices called out to the druid.

_They have captured Daphne... _

_You must go and rescue Daphne... _

_She is on the other side... _

Sawyer figured the voices that were speaking inside the druid's mind were coming from the trees and the stones.

A drow named Xiangradine quickly jumped in front of him, bringing his short sword at the druid's stomach, but Sawyer deflected the drow's blade with his father's sword. Erilett ran a circle around the drow's feet, then moved her head behind his foot, and sank her teeth in the drow's heel.

Xiangradine stumbled backwards as the wolverine's teeth ripped through the boot into his Achilles tendon. He brought his arm down and slapped his short sword across the animal's mouth, knocking her aside.

The drow was ready to slice his weapon through the wolverine's stomach, but Sawyer swung his sword across the drow's chest, making a deep cut through his armor. Xiangradine had no time to bring his short sword forward as the druid brought his arm forward once again, stabbing his long sword deeply into the drow's chest.

As soon as Xiangradine's body fell to the ground, Sawyer pulled out his sword and began to run through the grove. Erilett looked around curiously, wondering where the drow warriors and the swarm of insects had run off.

Sawyer continued to run to save the dryad.

He watched as one of the male drow held a staff in one arm, and Daphne in the other. Sawyer thought he could get to them in time, but when he came within seconds of catching them, the male drow chanted a word and they both vanished in thin air.

The druid stopped. He was about to become angry with himself for not being able to rescue Daphne in time, but then he heard soft footsteps coming from behind him.

Raza snapped both short swords forward, slashing at both sides of the druid. Sawyer quickly deflected the female drow's sword on his left, but the blade on his right ripped through his skin.. The druid growled and quickly spun left, bringing his long sword down hard across the drow's waist.

The drow felt a strong cut go through her skin and stepped back. She then jumped forward, swinging both short swords once again at the druid's sides.

I'm not falling for this trick again, he thought to himself as he stepped back, quickly slapping the female's blades away with his own sword.

"You're not bad looking for a filthy human who walks with rodents," Raza smirked softly as she snapped the short sword in her left hand forward.

"And you give out such nice words for a drow female," Sawyer added, parrying her short sword. The druid stepped forward, ready to make another attack, but the drow spun left, dropping her swords and grabbing her arms around him.

"Sorry love, nothing personal," she whispered into his ear. In one quick move, she quickly pulled a dagger from her boot and stabbed it into the druid's side.

Sawyer used his strength to try and get the drow off of him, but as he attempted to move his arms, he began to feel tired. His eyes grew heavy, and within seconds he fell fast asleep.

Razadorla held her arms around his waist for a minute. She couldn't help but feeling a slight attraction for this young man. Raza considered bringing him back to the tower with her, back to her bedchambers. "He did say he was from Cormyr," she mused to herself as she began to drag the druid's body. Before Raza could leave the grove, she heard a soft growl coming from behind her. Raza turned her head, and saw the small rodent who had managed to kill two of her men, running at her with rage in it's eyes.

The drow considered killing this creature and cook her for breakfast the next day, but then she saw two figures running up behind the wolverine. "A halfling and a dwarf, how wonderful." Raza kissed Sawyer's cheek and whispered," Perhaps another night."

The drow quickly dropped the druid's body on the ground, and ran into the forest.


	2. The Dryad's Call for Help

**II _The Dryad's Call for Help_ II**

In the jail room inside his stone fortress, the drow warrior Bantanall Darkshadows watched as Daphne sat in her cell. She had not spoken since the drow male Dorizzen had brought her here a half an hour ago. The dryad 's skin now had a slight brown tint and her red hair had become ratty.

Bantanall sat quietly on a wooden chair, staring at the creature. He had heard rumors of someone guarding Druid's Grove at night. This evening he had sent some of his men to investigate. When some of his men returned, they had informed him that the dryad claimed to know secrets about Druid's Grove. "What are the secrets of the grove?" he asked the dryad. "Magical weapons, powerful rings, priceless artifacts."

"Milord, would you not like to go and rest while I watch her?" asked a quiet voice behind the drow warrior. Bantanall looked over, seeing Dorizzen standing there in his leather armor. He noticed Dorizzen looking over at the dryad, and remembered how he held the creature nervously when he had brought her to this cell.

"Now why would I to do that?" Bantanall asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well...I...I can't seemed to..." Dorizzen couldn't seem to get the words out, until Bantanall rise from his chair, and placed his arm on his shoulder.

"Dorizzen, it seems to me that you have been put under a spell by this creature," the drow warrior commented softly," If I left you in charge, she might get you to help her to escape, and I can't have that. We must learn what secrets she carries."

Dorizzen nodded, and looked over at Daphne. His stomach turned as he watched the small tears leak from her face. He longed to go into her cell and comfort her. He longed to hold her. Could she really be enchanting me? he wondered, or did he really love the dryad.

"My sacred oak, I must go to my sacred oak," Daphne said with deep sadness in her eyes. "Please, you must release me."

"I will release you when you tell me the secrets of the grove," Bantanall called back to the dryad, then he turned to Dorizzen and smiled," You see, even now she tries to entice you to help her escape. Her tears are nothing more than a rouse. Now Dorizzen go back downstairs, and forget about the dryad."

He looked over at Daphne one last time, then looked at Bantanall and nodded. I will help you get back to your sacred oak Daphne, Dorizzen vowed in his head as he turned away and walked downstairs.

Raza quietly walked inside the fortress with a smile on her face. She saw the surviving drow males who had accompanied her and Dorizzen into Druid's Grove. With her amber eyes, she saw the bug bites all over their faces and laughed.

The drow female quietly walked over to a small wooden table, stretching her limbs. "How I do hate this place," she muttered under her breath. Her eyes looked up to the staircase and saw Dorizzen with his head down, descending.

Raza quickly walked to the steps to meet him. "Cousin what is wrong?" she asked him, brushing his stringy white hair from his eyes.

Dorizzen looked up at Raza and shook his head. The drow female gently escorted him to the table she was sitting at. "What of the dryad?"

"Bantanall is with her now," he saw the glare on Raza's face when he mentioned the drow warrior's name, then added," He is asking her about secrets of Druid's Grove."

"What a filthy swine," Raza growled pulling out a dagger and sticking it into the table with a loud thud. "If we didn't have to work for him to pay off our debt..."

"What would you do?" Dorizzen asked his cousin," He has a small force of men, who are returning from Daggerdale, and at least twelve more men here. What would you do with the odds stacked against you."

Raza quickly gritted her teeth. "I know I could take him in a one on one fight."

Dorizzen sighed, not just thinking about Daphne, but about other things.

He and Raza had come from the outskirts of the Underdark, orphaned as children, and raised by a human cleric of Tempus named Scantanar. Scantanar had taught the older cousin Raza how to fight in combat , and he taught the younger cousin Dorizzen about the simplicity of having a carefree childhood he would have been deprived of, had he ended up in a female dominated drow city like Menzoberranzan. When Scantanar had died, there was nothing left for the cousins except for a large debt Scanatanar had owed to some people in Waterdeep.

The two cousins had spent the last year as mercenaries to pay off the cleric's debt.

A month ago, the drow named Bantanall hired them. Raza had hated the warrior since the first day they met, but the money he paid them was good, and they were within a few hundred coins away from clearing their debt.

"So did you finish off the human?" Dorizzen asked Raza curiously.

Raza giggled, thinking about the young man, then looked at her cousin. "No, we merely played with one another," she said in a playful tone," and before I could finish him, I saw a dwarf and a halfling."

The younger drow was about to ask his cousin if she could have taken the dwarf and the halfling, but a thought crossed Dorizzen's mind. "Do you think he and Daphne are lovers?" he asked in a choked voice.

Raza thought about that for a moment, then shook her head. "Dryads aren't known for taking humans for mates. Yet, It intrigues me that you are on first name basis with the dryad."

The younger cousin turned his face, and Raza laughed. " It is not wrong to fall in love with a fey creature Dorizzen. It's unusual, but not wrong."

Dorizzen shook his head. "I am not in love, Bantanall says Daphne put a spell on me, but it doesn't feel like that. I just don't understand."

"Bantanall is a sack of swine intestines," Raza spat when she heard the drow's name, then she gently put her hand on her cousin's shoulder. "You are not even a hundred seasons old yet. You will understand it in time. Who knows maybe this dryad will take you for a mate."

He nodded, feeling some comfort from his cousin's words Dorizzen sat up off of his chair and walked away.

Daphne sat silently in her cell. She waited until the drow who addressed as Bantanall had left, then she stretched out her arms and legs.

The tears she had wept earlier, had brought some moisture to her dry skin. The color in her skin had shifted to a dark shade of amber, and her hair was now a mess.

On the inside Daphne began to feel sick. Being away from her sacred tree for all these hours had weakened her body. The dryad sighed as she looked to the floor. She knew if she did not get back to her tree soon, she would die.

Daphne looked up, remembering her mother always telling her to never give up hope. Maybe the druid I met in the grove will come rescue me, or maybe even the dark elf who kept staring at her will help me.

She remembered Bantanall calling him Dorizzen.

"Dorizzen," Daphne said softly, liking how the name rolled off of her tongue. Butterflies fluttered inside of her stomach as she remembered the gentleness of his arms when he held her back in the grove.

Using any strength she could gather, Daphne stood up, and began to look around.

At the moment, there hadn't appeared to be anyone standing in front of her cell. Then she began to sing...

_Deep inside the tower of stone, in my cell I dance,_

_Waiting for the one to rescue me from this jail._

_My hands move and my feet twirl in a rhythmic stance,_

_Like a vessel in the sea with large sails._

_Who will come and rescue me from this place,_

_And take me to my sacred oak to be healed._

_Who will come and save me with their sword or mace,_

_And run with me to the grove where the staff if sealed._

_Deep inside the tower of stone, in my cell I dance,_

_Waiting for the one to rescue me from this jail._

_My hands move and my feet twirl in a rhythmic stance,_

_Like a vessel in the sea with large sails._

_Who will come and rescue me from this place,_

_And take me to my sacred oak to be healed._

_Who will come and save me with their sword or mace,_

_And run with me to the grove where the staff if sealed._

Sawyer's eyes snapped opened as he quickly sat up from the makeshift bed on the hard wooden floor he had been sleeping on . He looked around for Daphne, remembering hearing her voice in his sleep but then he remembered that he had failed to save Daphne. That she had vanished with the drow male, and that also he had to fight the female. He remembered getting stabbed in his side, his eyes getting heavy, the drow female cuddling up to him as he started to fall asleep. What he wondered is how did he exactly get here.

Three candles lighted the room he was in, but there were no furnishings. A single open window sat to the left above where the druid was sleeping.

Despite his back being sore from the wooden floor, Sawyer stood up, noticing that he was wearing new clothes. The cut where the female drow had stabbed him with the dagger was now healed.

He saw his armor, cloak, and long sword sitting in a small pile next to him. "Erilett," he called out as he strapped on his armor and placed the sword back in its sheath. When Erilett made no response of her master's call, Sawyer became worried, wondering if his companion was lost back at the grove.

A few seconds after he called the wolverine's name, he heard some scratching at the wooden door. Thinking it was Erilett, the druid was ready to open the door, but then he heard voices from the other side.

"What got her so riled up?" a gruff voice asked from behind the closed door.

"Well its probably because her master called her Rouric," another voice sounded. To Sawyer, this voice sounded like a street evangelist.

With his sword pointed forward, the druid flung the door open, ready to attack who was there.

Standing in the door, was a stout handsome halfling with brown hair, and a broad shouldered beefy looking dwarf with blond hair and blue eyes. Sawyer noticed both the dwarf and halfling were wearing studded leather armor.

"I see you're awake," the halfling said in a cheerful tone," Your little friend was worried about you."

Sawyer nodded and looked down. Erilett was running a couple of fast circles around his legs, then she stopped in front of him. The druid smiled and scratched the back of her ears, then looked up at the halfling and the dwarf. "Who are you two?"

The halfling smiled," I am Bowie Butterball, and this is my friend Rouric Balderk." The dwarf gave a proud nod, then Bowie politely added," We found you in Druid's Grove."

"We were lookin for some drow who were spotted in the area," Rouric stated in his gruff voice," and we came across one standin over your body. From the looks she was draggin you back into the forest."

"So who are you two, guardians of Druid's Grove as well?" the druid asked curiously.

Bowie shook his head," Not exactly. We are Harpers, a semi secret organization, who defend the realms for the greater good."

"You're part of the band of do-gooders who sometimes in the affairs of people all around Fauern?" the druid asked as Erilett looked up at the halfling and the dwarf.

"Yes, but ya should replace the word sometimes, with the word always," Rouric answered with a laugh in his voice. The dwarf reached around, holding his great axe forward for Sawyer to see.

The druid looked at the dwarf's weapon. The blade was shining, but the handle had small notches in it. He looked back at the dwarf and asked," So was it you who put these new clothes on me?"

"Actually it was me," came a soft beautiful voice behind Bowie and Rouric. The druid looked behind the two fellows, and saw a beautiful woman with long flowing silver hair. She had smooth skin and wore silver chain armor. At her side was a sheathed long sword with a golden pommel. "My name is Storm Silverhand, and I am actually one of the leader of the Harpers," she said in a proud voice.

Sawyer nodded, remembering hearing the name of Storm Silverhand. She was known as the Bard of Shadowdale, as well as one of the most powerful beings in all of the realms. He stole a gaze from her for just a moment, and blushed. "They say in Suzail you are a bard of great power," Sawyer said softly.

Storm shrugged her shoulders. " I am many different things, a teacher, a mid wife, a fighter, a sorcerer."

Rouric leaned over to Sawyer and whispered," She's also been known to appear as a man from time to time."

"I heard that," Storm snapped, walking up to Rouric, slapping him hard on the shoulder. The Bard of Shadowdale looked at the druid. "I also know some things about you as well Sawyer. You were raised in the court of Cormyr. Your father was a purple dragon, who they say died a traitor. However, I know that he did not. Your mother is the royal gamekeeper at the palace, and is good friends with Queen Faefaril. You traveled to Silverymoon, learning about animals and creatures. You trained as a ranger until you felt the stronger call of nature, and became a druid. You then traveled here to Shadowdale, so you could study the Druid's Grove."

The druid stood there in shock as Storm, Bowie, and Rouric all smiled. "That pretty much sums up my life story. You are as powerful as they say," the druid commented.

"I think there's more to your life story than you actually know. However, it was actually Bowie who gathered the knowledge on you," Storm said politely, looking over at Bowie with a proud smile on his face.

Bowie nodded at his teacher, then looked over at the druid. "Look, we heard you calling the name of Daphne in your sleep. Is she some one important to you, a lady of some sorts?"

Sawyer sighed," Not really, she was going give me some information about the grove. Then the drow elves attacked us. I was so close in saving her. but when I was sleeping, I heard a song. She sang of being held captive in a jail cell."

Storm looked at the druid. "It sounds liked there might be a clue in the song. Do you think you could sing this song for us?" she asked, her eyes looking up at him.

"I'm not much of a singer," Sawyer sighed, then he looked over at Bowie. "I'll whisper it to you."

The halfling bard leaned close and the druid whispered the words to the song in the ear. Bowie quickly reached into his bag of holding and pulled out a silver harp. He thought of the rhythm the words could go to, then be plucked seven strings of his harp and began to sing the song.

A feeling of peace filled the area where everyone was standing. Sawyer thought the halfling sang the Daphne's words beautifully.

When he was finished, Bowie saw tears in Storm's eyes, and a look of pride on her face. He also saw a few tears stream down Rouric's face as well.

Sawyer stood there for a moment, amazed at the halfling's singing, then began to wonder where the location of the stone fortress where drow warriors had taken Daphne.

"She has got to be in that stone fortress in the woods," Bowie said calmly," the one our elven Harper agents have been telling us about."

"What stone fortress?" Sawyer asked the halfling.

"Some of the agents we have in the forest have told about a fortress that suddenly appeared over night," Bowie answered the druid," They also said that some drow have been standing guard at the doors."

Rouric nodded, scratching his yellow beard. Sawyer looked at the halfling with a look of confusion on his face. "Agents around the forests, spotting drow at the gates, how do you know all of this?"

"We are meddlin Harpers after all," the dwarf said with a grin, then softly added," and it sounds to me you want to go and rescue this Daphne. If there are drow present, you are going to need some aid."

"Are you volunteering to go with me to rescue Daphne?" Sawyer asked the three Harper agents before him.

"Sure," Bowie nodded," its not like we've got anything better to do."

"I could think of a few chores to do," The Bard of Shadowdale interrupted with a giggle.

"Like he said," Rouric added," we don't have anything better to do. But if we might need some help if we are going to attack a fortress."

"I could maybe get some aid from around Shadowdale," Storm said softly, then turned to leave," Come on Rouric." The dwarf nodded as he turned and followed the silver haired bard down the steps.

"That will be good, we can scout ahead," Bowie said softly.

Sawyer nodded his head, then placed an arm on the halfling's shoulder. "I appreciate your help, but why are you doing this?" the druid asked Bowie curiously.

"Because Sawyer," the halfling answered, doing an almost perfect imitation of Rouric's voice," we are meddlin Harpers after all."


	3. Escape

**III _Escape _ III**

During his two-hour revery, Dorizzen had heard Daphne's song.

Since he had awakened from his revery, the song continued to play with each passing moment inside the young dark elf's mind.

An hour after his revery, he went to check on the dryad.

He quickly entered the jail area where Daphne was being captive. When he looked at Daphne, he felt his stomach turn inside of him.

The robe she wore was now on the floor on the other side of the cell. Her smooth golden skin was now a withered with shade of dark brown. Her hair, or what was left of it, was a light brown color. Clumps of it were lying on the floor under her now withered feet.

Her emerald eyes looked upon him, filled with sadness. "Please do not look at me" Daphne whimpered once she saw the young drow slowly approaching her cell.

Filled with anger, Dorizzen quickly grabbed the cell key Bantanall foolishly left on the chair he was sitting on earlier, opened the door, and walked inside. In a quick sweep, he took the dryad in his arms.

Before, her skin felt smooth and warm. Now Dorizzen felt as if he was holding a large frail tree branch.

He could feel Daphne's salty tears on his brow. The young drow kissed her dry lips. To Dorizzen, it felt like kissing a small pile of dry leaves, but it didn't matter to him. What really mattered was that she was kissing him back.

Raza stood by, watching her cousin and the dryad kiss each other. She wasn't exactly sure why she was helping her cousin with his plan to escape the fortress with Daphne. All the money Bantanall was going to pay them would be gone, but Razadorla's hatred for the man overshadowed the promise of gold. The drow female also know if Daphne did die, her cousin would be devastated. He was young, and had already a few people he had come to love in his life. Raza believed that losing this dryad that he had now come to love would leave an open wound in Dorizzen's gentle heart that would not close for many years.

She smiled, knowing she would find another way to make the money to pay off their debts. "I don't want to interrupt this lovely moment, but we need to hurry up."

Dorizzen softly pulled his lips away from Daphne's, then he nodded to his cousin. "We're going to help you escape," he said softly to her, stroking her dry skin," but we do not know where you're sacred tree is."

"Its in the grove," Daphne whispered back him, falling into his arms. Dorizzen felt as if he was going to fall over, but then he looked over at his cousin, remembering the very small time frame they had to do this.

Raza looked down the stairs, making sure no one was coming up. "Lets move quickly," the drow female said softly, throwing a large cloak over to her cousin.

"You'll have to keep this on." Dorizzen said softly he helped Daphne fasten the cloak around her naked body.

"Thank you," Daphne said softly as she kissed him.

Dorizzen smiled, melting into the kiss, then sadly pulled away. "Don't thank me just yet, we still have to get you out of here."

As the cousins helped the dryad escape the stone fortress, Bantanall watched them from the shadows.

"Not a bad idea Dorizzen. Take the dryad back to the grove while my men and I follow you."

Dawn's light was approaching as Bowie, Sawyer, and Erilett ran through the quiet forest. The halfling took the lead, trying to remember the directions of the tower, while Sawyer looked at the ground. The druid found a few sets of fresh footprints imbedded in the grass. He looked around the grass, trying to find more tracks, then the voices came back to him.

_She flees from danger..._

_She is with two drow..._

_They are helping her..._

_They are being followed..._

"Is everything all right?" asked the halfling, who now looked at Sawyer.

Sawyer shook his head, remembering the voices back at the grove. " Something isn't right," the druid answered with a soft voice," The grass and the trees are telling me to go back to the grove."

Bowie stood there with a confused look on his face and repeated," The trees are telling you to go back to the grove."

"They say she is with two drow, and that they are being followed. I really don't get it myself," Sawyer said, scratching his head.

The halfling bard looked down at Erilett, who was sniffing the air. The wolverine moved her head forward, staring into the distance. Bowie and Sawyer followed Erilett's eyes, and they now saw what she her eyes and nose had found.

In the distance, they watched three figures in black cloaks run across the woods. .

"That has to be them," Sawyer whispered softly, loud enough for Bowie to hear.

"Looks like they have some friends," Bowie remarked as he saw five drow walking several feet behind the cloaked figures. He quickly unsheathed his short sword Vithril. "Let's move behind them quiet like."

The halfling turned his head to look at Sawyer, but the druid and his animal companion were already gone.

Several minutes after Bowie and Sawyer left to chase after the drow who were following Daphne and her two rescuers, Rouric, Storm, and the ranger known as Florin Falconhand quietly walked up to the stone fortress..

"Thank ya for helpin us Florin," Rouric said quietly as he walked side by side with the ranger.

"Its always an honor to fight along side you Rouric," the broad shouldered ranger responded quietly. He ran his fingers through his curly brown hair, then looked ahead. "Storm, any idea where Bowie and Sawyer might be."

In the lead, Storm shook her head. She looked around, trying to find any sign of the halfling or the druid. "I can't find them anywhere Florin. Maybe they went inside," she responded loudly.

The fortress appeared only to be ten feet tall. It had only a few windows that were scattered across the top of the fortress, and a large wooden door at the front.

"I can tell ya one thing," Rouric commented loudly," If they did go inside, the battle is probably over."

As soon Rouric had finished speaking, the wooden door slowly opened. Storm stopped walking as her eyes spotted in the doorway, several drow elves dressed in chain mail, and armed with short swords.

The Bard of Shadowdale turned to the Rouric and Florin with a smile on her face. "Actually, I fear the battle is about to begin."

Inside Druid's Grove, Raza carefully walked ahead of Dorizzen, who now carried Daphne in his arms.

She is dying, the drow male thought as he held the sick dryad close to him. Dorizzen looked ahead, seeing his older cousin scanning the area.

Razadorla turned her head back to Dorizzen. "Is she awake?" she asked with a concern in her voice.

" I don't know Raza, I think she fainted from exhaustion," the younger drow responded, placing her on the ground. Dorizzen gently shook the dryad. "Daphne, we're here in the grove."

Daphne's emerald eyes fluttered open, smiling as she saw Dorizzen standing above her. The drow male gently helped the dryad sit up, she drew slow deep breaths. She began to look at each of the stones, trying to remember which of the menhirs led her back home. " I think I see it," she whispered softly. Daphne took another deep breath," I must sing for the portal to open."

"Yes Daphne, sing for us," came a loud arrogant voice from several feet away.

Raza and Dorizzen spotted Bantanall and five of his men marching towards them. Raza cursed in drow tongue as she reached to her sides, pulling both of her short swords. Dorizzen shielded Daphne as he quickly drew a short sword from the belt around his waist.

Bantanall and his drow soldiers quickly walked up to the cousins and the dryad. The drow warrior smiled at Dorizzen, and quietly said," Step aside, so I can hear this creature's song, so that the secrets of Druid's Grove may be revealed." The drow soldiers who had accompanied him surrounded Raza in a circle.

"She is not a creature," Dorizzen spat at Bantanall, and thrusted his weapon forward.

Bantanall quickly unsheathed his bastard sword, and with strong swing, he batted the younger drow's short sword out of his hands. Before Dorizzen could step back, Bantanall stabbed his weapon into Dorizzen's side.

Dorizzen clutched his side and dropped to his knees. Bantanall brought his sword above his head, then saw the dryad crawl forward and throw herself onto Dorizzen's body.

"So, you want to protect him?" Bantanall Darkshadows asked the dryad. "If you sing for me and show me the secrets of the grove, I will spare his life and yours."

Daphne was ready to sing for the drow warrior, but Dorizzen wrapped his arms around the frail dryad's body. "Don't sing for him Daphne. I would gladly die to defend the secrets of this grove, if it meant that you would always remember me after I died."

The dryad's brittle fingers held on to Dorizzen's and his kissed his lips one last time.

"This display of romantic sacrifice is killing me," Bantanall said coldly," If you both want to die together than so be it."

Bantanall Darkshadows quickly drove the blade of his bastard down. He expected it to cleave through the dryad's thin body, then slice through the young drow's skull.

However as the drow warrior's blade came down, a stout halfling ran in and stepped in front of Bantanall. The halfling swiftly brought his short sword upward, deflecting the drow's blade.

"Who in the nine hells are you?" Bantanall asked, drawing his bastard sword back.

The halfling smiled as he made a polite bow, letting a small amulet that sat around his neck fall out of his shirt. "My name is Bowie Butterball, and I will give you once chance to leave this grove."

"And if I don't?" Bantanall snapped at the brown haired halfling.

Bowie smiled as he held Vithril out in front of him. "Then I'm sorry, but I have no choice but to finish you."


	4. Secret in the Menhirs

**IV _Secret in the Menhirs_ IV**

Rouric leaped forward, swinging his axe across the drow's chest. "This is too easy," the dwarf grunted as the drow fell to the ground. He looked over, seeing Storm and Florin having little trouble with the drow they were fighting.

Moving with grace in her steps, Storm slashed her long sword across the face of the drow in front of her, then finished him off as she drove her blade into his midsection.

Florin killed the one remaining dark elf with ease, slashing a deep cut across the drow's throat. The ranger looked over at Storm Silverhand, who began to close her eyes.

Rouric noticed the Bard of Shadowdale standing here. "She must be concentratin on somethin," he yelled over to Florin."

A smile crossed her lips as her eyes were now looking through a small stone that sat on Bowie's amulet. She watched as Bowie's sword deflected the armored drow's bastard sword.

"Rouric, why don't you go help yourself to the gold and items are inside the fortress?" Storm said softly.

Rouric's eyes widened in excitement and he ran inside of the fortress.

"Why would you let him do that?" Florin Falconhand asked Storm curiously.

The Bard of Shadowdale turned to Florin and smiled. "Because the drow who is running this fortress won't be alive much longer."

Raza quickly sidestepped the blades of the two drow who were attacking her. The female drow snapped her weapons forward, the short sword in her left hand slashing downward into one of the male drow's left shoulder. She then slashed the blade in her right hand upward, cutting deeply into the male drow's throat.

The male drow who stood on the opposite side of Raza stabbed his sword into her side. He attempted to stab her once more, but Raza parried the attack with the short sword in her right hand.

The drow female stepped back, watching the other three drow stepping to the side of their comrade. Raza was ready to face death, but then she saw a small rodent run up to her side.

Erilett looked up at the female dark elf, and darted towards the nearest drow soldier. The wolverine jumped, slashing her claws at the drow's knees.. The animal's sharp claws raked hard , ripping the drow's ebony skin. She then moved left, sinking her teeth into the drow's ankle.

The dark elf wiggled his leg, trying to throw the wolverine off of his foot. He could feel the animal's teeth tear through the skin and meat in his leg. He stabbed his short sword down at the wolverine, but Erilett released the bite on the drow's leg fast enough to sidestepped the sword that was coming down at her.

Instead of stabbing the wolverine, the dark elf ended up stabbing his blade through his foot. He howled in pain blood flowed through the wounds in his foot and knee, but then he Erilett climbed up the his arm and her claws rip deeply into the back of his neck.

Standing a few feet from the wolverine, Raza continued to fight against the three remaining drow soldiers. Her blades danced as she continued to slash her twin short swords across the chests of the three soldiers, but missed them. She glanced over at the wolverine, who had just finished the soldier and asked," Where is your human, I wonder."

"Looks like you could use some help," a voice familiar to Raza. All four of the dark elves turned to see the druid running towards them.

Sawyer stopped and looked at the female drow, and smiled, then looked at the two drow and quickly began channeling the energy from the trees.

The two drow the druid was looking at, watched as the human moved his arm in a horizontal arc. From the druid's arm, sprayed several wooden thorns, flying at them with amazing speed.

Raza watched as the druid's spray of thorns fly past her and hit both of the dark elf soldiers.

One of the drow fell dead from the barrage of thorns that pierced his armor and flew into his body, but the other drow who had been hit by Sawyer's thorn spray, was limping over to the druid, ready to attack.

Bowie began to sing an old elven ballad as he dodged the drow warrior's sword as it swung past his chest. The halfling quickly dipped left, and stabbed Vithril forward into Bantanall's side.

The drow warrior felt the small cut from the halfling's blade begin to seep a small trail of blood. He lunged forward, stabbing his bastard sword forward, but the halfling quickly turned right, once again dodging the attack. "Why do my attacks always miss you?" Bantanall screamed in the drow language while he drove his sword into Bowie's side.

The halfling bard felt the drow's blade tare into his skin, he quickly stepped left, continuing to sing as Bantanall swung his blade at his head.

The halfling turned into a right spin behind the drow and stabbed Vithril deep into his foe's shoulder.

Bantanall cried in pain as Bowie yanked his weapon from the drow warrior's back. He quickly stepped back and turned to face Bowie.

But as he was ready to attack the halfling, his felt his feet began drum hard on the ground.

Bowie smiled as he noticed the special enchantment of his sword beginning to affect Bantanall. The halfling watched as the drow dropped his bastard sword, and his body and feet moved in a fury that neither of them could control. Bowie quickly took this chance and repeatedly slashed his short sword hard across the drow's chest and midsection.

The drow screamed as all he could do was dance, while the halfling continued to hack his body with his short sword. The cuts of Bowie's blade grew more painful as the steps of Bantanall's feet moved faster.

"Halfling Devil!" Bantanall screamed as Bowie made the final slash across his already wounded chest, ending the drow's life.

Bowie turned as Bantanall's body dropped to the ground. He looked over at Dorizzen and Daphne, who both lay slumped on the ground. The halfling feared the worst as he walked over to them. "Please be alive," he whispered as he stood over Daphne. He watched as the dryad slowly sat up. Daphne gently placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Bowie felt something come into his mind. Words to the song that needed to be sang.

The halfling reached into his bag, pulling out his silver harp. He quickly plucked a few strings and began to sing...

The halfling's tune filled the air as Sawyer began to feel some newfound strength in his arms. With a sweep of his long sword, he stabbed forward into the midsection of limping drow with the thorns in his body.

As the drow fell to the ground, he watched Raza. She deflecting the sword of the dark elf soldier she was fighting with ease.

The drow soldier looked over at the druid, which gave Raza the opportunity to stab both of her short swords into his chest. The drow soldier made a grunt as he fell to the ground, and Raza quickly pulled her blades from his body.

Erilett sprinted over to her master, wagging her tail. Sawyer looked over, seeing the female drow approach him. He held his long sword forward. "Do you want to finish what we started from the other night?"

Raza smiled as she placed her weapons at her side as she walked up to him. "As much as I'm sure you want to stab me with your blade, I have my cousin to attend to," she said with a grin on her lips, stroking his arms gently.

They turned to see Bowie, standing next to the dryad. The halfling continued to sing his song, while the Daphne stood up and began to dance around the halfling.

_Deep within the grove I sing, giving strength to those I love and those I care,_

_The trees, the grass, the animals, lads, and maidens fare._

_My song goes through this sacred grove in finding the sacred stone,_

_This lady and her man are dying, and they must be taken to their home._

As Bowie continued to sing, the standing stones began to glow in a bright white light. One of the menhirs split itself open, revealing a black circle in its cavity.

Daphne looked over at the portal, then down at Dorizzen. She did not want to leave the drow who had risked his life to help her escape, but she did not have the strength to carry his body. Small tears formed in her cheeks, but then saw a familiar figure walking towards her. "You're the druid," she whispered as the man with dark red hair nod stood over Dorizzen's body.

Sawyer smiled as he bent down and picked up Dorizzen's wounded body. "You can call me Sawyer, now let's get him over to the portal."

Raza stood by Erilett and watched as the druid carried her Dorizzen's body over to the portal. "Farewell cousin," she whispered as Erilett rubbed up against her.

Daphne smiled as she stepped inside the portal. Sawyer waited for a moment, then watched the dryad emerge from the portal, her skin returned to its golden color and her hair as thick and red as it was when they had first met. Daphne gently took Dorizzen's body from Sawyer, than kissed the druid's cheek. " I shall be forever grateful for this," she said softly, then stepped through the portal with the young drow's body in her arms.

Bowie finished his song once Daphne had stepped through the portal, carrying Dorizzen. The menhirs ceased to glow, and the standing stone that contained the portal closed itself back up.

Raza sighed as she walked over to the halfling and the druid, with Erilett walking next to her.

The druid looked over at the halfling placed the harp back into his bag. "Let's get back to Storm's house," Bowie said softly," I have a feeling Storm and Rouric are waiting for us there."


	5. The Pin

**V _The Pin_ V**

Sawyer sat quietly in Storm Silverhand's kitchen. His eyes strayed from the plate of apples, and he looked over in the corner, seeing Erilett sleeping sound fully. "I wish I could sleep like that," he muttered softly, remembering what had just taken place at Druid's Grove.

"Don't worry, you get used to those kind of things after you've journeyed with us for awhile," Bowie remarked as he entered the kitchen.

The druid nodded, looking back over at his animal companion who turned in her sleep. For a moment, he wondered where the drow female was. When they had left Druid's Grove, she had told them that with Bantanall dead and Dorizzen gone, she find new means of work. She said that she was heading to the Yawning Portal Inn located in Waterdeep, to work as a bodyguard.

"Well I gave Storm my report," Bowie said softly, pulling up a seat next to the druid," and she believes that Daphne's portal was just one of many secrets in Druid's Grove. She told me that Rouric and some of the Harper agents cleaning out the fortress. They will be waiting for Bantanall's men to return"

Sawyer ate a bite of an apple. When he swallowed it, he looked over at Bowie and shook his head. "It's funny, I came to Shadowdale alone, looking for knowledge. I didn't gain much knowledge, but I did gain some friends instead."

"That reminds me," Bowie said, reaching into his pocket," While I was giving my report to Storm, I mentioned something about you joining the Harpers. I mean, if you're interested in."

"You want me to join your meddling band of do-gooders?" Sawyer asked the halfling with a laugh in his voice.

Bowie shrugged," We are not the Purple Dragons, or War Wizards from Cormyr, but I like to think we make a difference. You can stay here in Storm's house with us, and I know a druid you could help you research on the grove."

The halfling set a small pin on the table in front of the druid. The pin was smooth silver and it was shaped into a harp.

Sawyer picked up the pin, examining it closely. "Sure why not, I don't have anything else better to do," he said, trying to mimic the halfling's voice as he pinned the Harper pin to his shirt.

"Glad to have you with us Sawyer," Bowie said softly," You know, you and I have a few things in common." The halfling lifted his short sword Vithril for Sawyer to see. "Like you, I carry the weapon that was handed down to me. Except this sword belonged to my mother. Like your father, she too died because someone had betrayed her.

The druid saw the look of determination in Bowie's eyes. "Who was it that betrayed your mother?" he asked.

Bowie sighed and shook his head. Another time perhaps," he responded softly," but now its time you get some rest. Go up to your room upstairs and rest for a few hours."

"I think will do that," Sawyer said as he stood up from the table and walked upstairs.

Sawyer quietly walked into the room, and shut the door. When he turned around, he saw the drow female standing there. "I thought you said that you had some business in Waterdeep?"

Raza smiled as she walked up to the druid. " I was on my way to Waterdeep, but then I remembered that there was one last thing I had to do?" she answered in a loving voice.

"What were you going to do, attack me in my sleep?" the druid asked with a smirk on his face.

The drow ignored his question, and slid her hands underneath his shirt, caressing his chest. She then leaned up and kissed him deeply.

The druid wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back passionately.

Together, Sawyer and Raza went to the floor, keeping their lips pressed together as their hands began to removed each others clothing.

If Raza was a fierce and wild at lovemaking as she was in a fight, Sawyer knew that it would be a couple of hours before he would get any sort of rest.

_**For Boo and Damian**_


End file.
